ce n'est la faute de personne
by missPika
Summary: Et si le Hippie et le Patron n'était pas si dénués de sentiment? Et si la Fille était plus intelligente qu'elle ne veut le montrer? /!\ OS triste mention de suicide (pas d'idée pour le résumé.)


_Salut les Pokémons ! Ici missPika, pour vous servir ! _

_Ce que vous allez lire est mon tout premier OS, la première fois que j'écris sur SLG, le premier texte que je poste sur FF… Bref c'est une nouveauté pour moi :). _

_Pour l'anecdote à la base je n'étais pas du tout partie sur un texte triste mais en cours de route c'est parti en couille… Donc en plein milieu ça change carrément de style et de ton… BREFFFF Bonne lecture (ou pas… :))_

_Blablatage : les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à l'univers de Salut Les geeks qui appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet et Mr Antoine Daniel appartient à lui-même :)_

L'appartement de la famille Sommet était calme. Le Geek jouait dans sa chambre a LOL, le Panda écoutait tranquillement de la musique dans sa chambre, le Prof faisait des calculs, la Fille était sortie faire du shopping et le Hippie était (pour une fois) lucide et discutait avec le Patron d'une nouvelle drogue qu'il n'avait pas encore testé...

Mathieu quant à lui était sorti en compagnie de son petit ami, le fameux Mr Antoine Daniel présentateur de What the Cut!? Cela faisait six mois qu'ils étaient ensembles mais depuis deux semaines des tensions était apparues dans le couple et les disputes se faisait de plus en plus fréquentes.

**-Mais tu es sûr que c'est naturel ça gros? **

**-Puisque je te le dis gamin! Je t'en passerais un peu si tu veux t'auras qu'à demander au Prof de faire des tests... Comme ça t'en profitera pour remplacer le balai qu'il a dans le cul par quelque chose de plus... Épais. **

Le camé fixa le criminel avec de grands yeux en rougissant.

**-Je... Euh Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi... Hum... tu veux parler gros...**

**-C'est ça ouais... Moi je sais que...**

Soudain la porte d'entrée claqua violement les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

Ils virent Mathieu passer devant eux et monter à l'étage sans leurs adresser le moindre regard. Ils se regardèrent surpris et le Hippie pris la parole.

**-Combien qu'il s'est encore disputé avec l'autre idiot?**

Aucune des personnalités du schizophrène n'appréciait Antoine, le trouvant indigne de leur créateur et lui reprochant surtout d'être plus souvent la cause de ses larmes plutôt que de ses sourires.

**-Je vais le voir.** Déclara le Patron se levant sans attendre la réponse du Hippie.

Il monta à l'étage (-En même temps c'est compliqué de monter en bas... /SBAFFF/) et s'arrêta devant la porte de son créateur. En tendant l'oreille il perçu des sanglots étouffés, il serra les poings et frappa doucement à la porte. La voix de Mathieu lui répondit aussitôt, violente, tremblante de ce qu'il devinait être de la tristesse et de la colère.

-**Laissez-moi tranquille! Je veux être seul!**

**-Gamin... Laisse-moi entrer s'il te plaît.**

Sa voix le surpris, elle était rauque comme à son habitude cependant elle était dénuée de sarcasme et était étonnamment douce... Le ton qu'il avait employé avait aussi dû surprendre Mathieu puisque il entendit des pas se diriger vers la porte et la clef tourner dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit sur son créateur, il avait les yeux rougis par les larmes et sa lèvre inferieur tremblait un peu, comme si il allait se remettre à pleurer. Le proxénète le força à se décaler pour le laisser rentrer dans la pièce. Puis il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'assit sur le lit. Le youtubeur le regarda faire et, haussant les épaules, alla s'assoir à côté de lui. Le criminel regardait devant lui, semblant attendre qu'il parle. Alors il parla (-Logique non? -TA GUEULE!) , il commença d'une petite voix, en reniflant parfois.

**-On s'était jamais autant pris la tête... Et surtout pas sur ce sujet-là... C'était comme un sujet tabou tu vois? Comme si un accord avait été passé, en silence. Quand je l'ai rencontré il n'était pas comme ça... Je te jure ce n'était pas le monstre qu'il est devenu. Il était doux, attentionné, il me comprenait... Et maintenant il est devenu froid, distant... jaloux. Quand nos disputes ont commencées j'ai cru naïvement, ou j'ai voulu croire, que ça passerais, que ce n'était qu'une "passe", une "phase" dans notre couple. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai compris que c'était faux. Il a été trop loin Patron, il m'a trop fait souffrir, il n'avait pas le droit! **

Le jeune homme éclata de nouveau en sanglot et le Patron l'attira doucement contre lui.

**\- Il n'avait pas le droit, pas le droit de dire ça. Il n'avait pas le droit. **

Mathieu répétait en boucle ces phrases, le visage enfoui contre le torse du Patron. L'homme en noir le serra contre lui et lui demanda doucement:

**-Qu'est ce qu'il a dit Gamin? **

Le youtubeur se tu quelques instants puis il reprit la parole. Sa voix était tremblante, et entrecoupée de sanglots plus ou moins retenus.

**-Il, il a parlé de vous, il a dit qu'à ma place il ne supporterait pas les pleurs incessants du Geek. Que je devrais... Envoyer le Hippie en désintoxication. Que je, je devrais renvoyer le Prof et la Fille de là où ils venaient. Que je devrais vendre le Panda à un zoo ou à un cirque... Que, que je devrais te dénoncer aux flics...**

Mathieu éclata de nouveau en sanglots. Le Patron sentit monter en lui une colère sourde, contre cet homme qui avait osé faire souffrir son créateur, qui avait osé critiquer sa famille. Il s'écarta lentement de Mathieu et le regarda dans les yeux, puis poussé par une passion soudaine il déposa ses lèvres contre celles, chaudes et douces, de son homologue. Mathieu répondit rapidement à son baiser et bientôt ce qui aurait dû n'être qu'un simple baiser innocent se transforma en baiser violent et sauvage. Il attrapa le col du t-shirt de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite et tira dessus le pressant ainsi contre son corps. Le Patron senti les mains de Mathieu se glisser sous sa chemise et caresser son torse, il l'aida à en défaire les boutons. Puis il lui retira son t-shirt et recolla ses lèvres contre les siennes, en laissant ses mains caresser le torse de son créateur. Ils s'abandonnèrent ainsi l'un à l'autre, l'un oubliant sa tristesse et la cruauté de la vie et l'autre se sentant devenir _humain_ sous les caresses de son partenaire.

_Point de vue du Hippie._

Le Patron m'avais donné un échantillon de sa drogue pour que je demande au Prof de faire des tests pas que je n'ai pas confiance en le Patron mais... Mais je n'ai pas confiance. En plus c'est une excuse pour aller voir le Prof... Je descendis rapidement les marches menant à l'antre de l'homme qui fait battre mon cœur plus vite, l'homme qui habite mes rêves, l'homme que j'aime en secret depuis tellement de temps. Je frappe doucement à la porte et entend un bruit de chute.

**-Gros? Prof? Ça va? **

Le silence me répondit, puis un cri semblable à un cri de douleur.

-**Prof? J'entre Gros!**

Je poussais la porte et jeta un œil à l'intérieur du labo... Et resta figé d'horreur. Au fond du labo, sur la banquette qui faisait office de lit au Prof deux formes se mouvait l'une contre l'autre, les lèvres jointes. Au sol se trouvait un kigurumi de Panda, une blouse blanche et un nœud papillons à carreau. Je reculai de quelque pas, les larmes aux yeux puis me retourna et sortit de la pièce en courant. J'entendis vaguement une voix m'appeler mais je ne me retournais pas et quitta l'appartement.

_Deux jours plus tard. _

Un silence dur et froid régnait dans l'appartement des Sommet. Mathieu fermais son costume, Le Prof aidait le Geek à attacher sa veste et le Panda attachait un collier d'argent simple autour du coup de la Fille. Tous étaient vêtus de couleurs sombres. Une seule phrase résonnait dans leurs esprits: **Comment est-ce qu'ils avaient pu en arriver là?**

_Flashback_

_Les deux corps se séparent, en sueur, haletant, transpirant. _

_-__**Patron?**_

**_-Ouais gamin?_**

**_-C'était quoi ça?_**

**_\- Je sais pas... C'était quoi pour toi?_**

**_-Je... Je sais pas c'était... Cool. Faudra qu'on le refasse à l'occase'. _**

_Le criminel se leva et se rhabilla en silence. _

_-__**Tu vas où? **_

**_-Je ne reste jamais Gamin. _**

_Puis il sortit._

_Flashback_

_Flashback _

_Cela fait deux heure que le Hippie et le Patron sont sorti, ils ne répondent plus au téléphone. Soudain la sonnerie du téléphone raisonne dans le silence inquiet qui régnait jusque-là sur l'appartement. _

**_-Au?_**

**_-Mr Mathieu Sommet?_**

**_-Oui c'est moi._**

**_-Ici les urgences, je vous appelle à propos de vos frères ; John et Mickael Sommet. _**

**_-Il leurs est arrivé quelques choses? _**

**_-Il va falloir être fort M. Sommet. _**

**_-Que s'est-il passé?_**

**_-Il y a une heure, nous avons reçu un appel de John Sommet, Mickaël avait apparemment fait une tentative de suicide. Quand nous sommes arrivés sur place, nous avons trouvé Mickaël mort d'une overdose et John s'était tiré une balle dans la tête. _**

**_-Non... Non pas ça... _**

**_-Je suis désolé... Ils ont laissé une lettre pour vous. Vous pouvez venir la chercher. _**

**_-Je... D'accord..._**

**_-Mr Sommet?_**

**_-Oui?_**

**_-Ce n'est la faute de personne_**_. _

_Le temps que Mathieu se remette de sa stupeur l'homme avait raccroché. _

_Flashback_

-**J'espère que vous êtes fiers de vous. **

Ils se tournèrent vers la voix féminine qui venait de briser le silence.

-**Vous avez étés tellement aveuglé par votre égoïsme que vous n'avez pas vu qu'ils avaient besoins de vous pour ne pas sombrer. Qu'ils avaient besoin de vous pour se sentir vivant, pour exister. Alors j'espère que vous retiendrez la leçon... **

**-Mais ce n'est la faute de personne...** répondit le geek en tremblant.

La jeune femme blonde eut un rire amer.

**-Si tu savais comme j'envie ton innocence... Mais bon trêve de plaisanterie si tu permets Mathieu je vais tirer ici ma perruque... Je ne peux plus jouer dans ce cirque permanent qu'est devenue ta vie. Je ne peux pas continuer à enfiler un masque chaque matin, à subir ton caractère insupportable, tu veux te faire passer pour la victime mais au final tu es le tortionnaire. Tu as fait passer le Patron pour un homme sans cœur, pour un monstre inhumain, pour un prédateur terriblement sensuel mais sans âme. Tu as forcé le Hippie à devenir un moins que rien, une chose incapable de ressentir la moindre émotion, un être dénué d'intelligence et privé de bonheur. Toi qui prône la tolérance et la franchise tu les as forcés à dissimuler ce qu'ils étaient vraiment!**

**-Tu mens! Je ne suis pas comme ça! **

**-Non Mathieu, tu refuses juste de voir la vérité en face. Je ne peux plus voir, ni vivre ça... Désolé et Adieu. **

Le corps féminin se troubla, devenant de plus en plus translucide, jusqu'à disparaître totalement et ne laisser au sol qu'une robe noire, une perruque blonde et un collier d'argent simple.

_Mathieu,_

_Sache une chose, gamin, je t'ai toujours aimé. Dès le premier jour je suis tombé éperdument amoureux de toi, mais tu me voulais tellement dénuer de sentiments que je me suis caché, je me suis transformé en monstre de cruauté. Et même si c'est totalement cliché je m'en branle gamin parce que l'écrire et me dire que tu le liras me fait tellement de bien! Je t'aime putain! Je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne, et bordel je t'aime tellement que j'en crève! Cette "nuit" passé avec toi est l'une des meilleures choses qui me soit arrivé et je suis heureux d'avoir pu gouter à tes lèvres avant de retourner de là d'où je viens... Bref. Connaissant la grognasse elle t'en aura foutu plein la gueule... et elle aura eu raison. Tu t'es conduis en connard avec moi, le hippie et tous les autres et même en sachant ça je continue de t'aimer. Je serais capable de l'écrire inlassablement, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime! _

_Patron. _

_Prof,_

_Salut gros. Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire... À part que je me sens détruit de l'intérieur et que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que tu souffres autant que moi. Je suis descendu à ton labo avec l'intention de tout t'avouer. De t'avouer mes sentiments. Mais je me rends compte que je n'étais pas pour toi ce que tu étais pour moi. Je ne dis pas que c'est de ta faute loin de là. A l'heure où tu lis ses mots je suis sans doute déjà mort... Et c'est mieux ainsi gros. Ce n'était pas possible pour moi de continuer comme ça... De toute manière la drogue allait finir par me tuer alors..._

_Je t'aime, ou t'aimais je ne sais plus très bien._

_Hippie. _

_Deux mois plus tard._

Un jeune homme se trouve devant deux tombes côte à côte. L'une est noire brillante et porte des inscriptions couleur or et l'autre est d'un gris très claire et est ornée de gravure de plantes. L'homme se penche et dépose une gerbe de fleur sur chaque tombe. Il chuchote.

**-Ce n'est la faute de personne... **

Voilà… hum… REVIEW ?

gros bisous sur vos museaux de Pokémons


End file.
